Jack-O-Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Main = is a Halloween-themed reskinned variant of Nightmare Bonnie who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 where he replaced his original counterpart for the Halloween Edition. Physical Appearance His appearance looks exactly like his original variant with the exception of Halloween-themed colors. Rather than being blue-purple, Jack-O-Bonnie is brownish-orange/green in color. His muzzle, chin, stomach, and the insides of his ears are colored in red-orange. In place of his normal endoskeleton eyes, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange and yellow, just like an actual stereotypical Jack-o-lantern. If look carefully, both suit-covers of his hands and foot are mixed with red-orange, light orange, and darker brown-green colors with parts from few fingers of his left hand colored in light turquoise-green. The shade of his teeth are glowing light-yellow that allow his endoskeleton jaw to glow in a little bit dimmed light. He lacks both a nose and an endoskeleton head as well with his endoskeleton teeth being the only exception. While lacking an endoskeleton head, the hole on the side of his head extends to the back of it. His endoskeleton chest is also absent which exposes his backbone with two strings of red wire visible from under his bowtie. A similar effect appears to have been applied to his overall body colored in shining yellow tints, as they can be seen within the torso as well as some endoskeleton parts such as fingers, few limbs, backbone, pelvis, feet, right ear frame, and the top of his left ear. Eventually, his bowtie glows brilliantly in orange/yellow color. Unlike Nightmare Bonnie, a texture for Jack-O-Bonnie's suit armors is slightly smoother with no sign of any scratches. Personality Like his original-colored counterpart and other nightmare animatronics, Jack-O-Bonnie is a cold, intimidating creature who hunts down on his victim like a predator beast. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Jack-O-Bonnie's behavior is nearly identical to his regular variant; however, there are some differences. From the Left Hall, he doesn't seem to duck down a little while retreating, unlike his original variant. Very much like an actual Jack-o-lantern, bright shining colors from within his body and head causes him to glow in the dark. Jack-O-Chica shares the same effect. While Jack-O-Bonnie's jumpscaring the player from the Left Hall (especially from the very first frame of his jumpscare), the flashlight's light beam is much dimmer than from the Standard Edition. Similar to Jack-O-Chica, his jumpscare animation from the Left Hall and Bedroom is slightly faster. From the Bedroom, he is straight while performing his jumpscare, making it a complete different style of his jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Jack-O-Bonnie returned in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, where he appeared in the Danger! Keep Out! game mode with Jack-O-Chica. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Jack-O-Bonnie_Hallway_Scare.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie retreating (click to animate). JackOBonniePreAttack.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's still image frame, before attacking the player. Notice the differences between this and the original. Brightened JackOBonniePreAttackBrightened.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's still image frame, before attacking the player, brightened. Miscellaneous Inthedark01.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie in his respective teaser. Jack o bonnie by thatguy395-d9ey6xz.png|Jack-O-Bonnie in the Extra menu. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay Miscellaneous ICO_Jack-O-Bonnie_Gallery.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's gallery icon. ICO_Jack-O-Bonnie.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's action figure icon. Merchandise JackOBonnie-FunkoPOP.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie's Funko POP! figure. JackOBonnie-MysteryMini.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie's Walmart-exclusive Mystery Mini. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted TBA |-|Trivia = General *Jack-O-Bonnie is the only Halloween Edition animatronic that isn't included in the Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Nightmare Bonnie (as Jack-O-Bonnie) is one of the nightmare animatronics to receive a recolored variant for the Halloween Edition. The other being Nightmare Chica. *In the first teaser for the Halloween update, Jack-O-Bonnie's head seems to be much smaller than how it does in-game. **His jaw seems to be missing in the teaser. It is most likely to represent an actual pumpkin. *Jack-O-Bonnie clearly lacks a nose. It is unknown why he lacks one, but it is assumed that is actually referring to his head being a pumpkin since Jack-o-lanterns has holes for eyes, nose, and mouth. *The first frame of Jack-O-Bonnie's jumpscare from the Left Hall doesn't seem to be bright as the others with no glowing effects. It is unknown why this is. Same goes to Jack-O-Chica. *Jack-O-Bonnie is the only reskinned antagonist in the Halloween Edition who has a different jumpscare and animation (except for his jumpscare from the Left Hall) but is not another character. **In comparison to his original version's bedroom jumpscare (ends up gaping and looking downward), Jack-O-Bonnie's bedroom jumpscare more closely resembles the jumpscare of Nightmare Fredbear (ends up with mouth snapped shut and eyes staring straight at the player). *From the Extra menu, Jack-O-Bonnie is the only reskinned nightmare animatronic to have a different position than Nightmare Bonnie from the Standard Edition. *Along with Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie's right foot appeared identical to Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear's, only with different holes. Errors *When Jack-O-Bonnie jumpscares the player from the Left Hall and the Bedroom, his bowtie doesn't seem to glow at all. *Upon close inspection of Jack-O-Bonnie, his endoskeleton head seems to be slightly visible. **Along with that, Jack-O-Bonnie's left hand from the beginning of his Left Hall jumpscare seems to be the same as Nightmare Bonnie's but slightly away from the door he clipped in the original version. ***His pelvis seem to have the same pelvis as Nightmare Bonnie's, too. (This can be seen when brightened.) ****A couple of fingers on his left hand seems to have be unchanged, too, but not unchanged anywhere else. Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear